


Trouble Comes

by Ink-and-scales-and-dragons-tales (SingleSingularity)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingleSingularity/pseuds/Ink-and-scales-and-dragons-tales
Summary: A crown, made of rams hornsA smile, fanged and sharpEyes, as red as the blood dripping from the scarsAnd skin the color of bruises faded long away.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Trouble Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of half character study, half poetry based on personal impressions of the purble boi  
> Comments and constructive thoughts welcome!

A crown, made of rams horns  
A smile, fanged and sharp  
Eyes, as red as the blood dripping from the scars  
And skin the color of bruises faded long away.  
  
A devil, a scoundrel, an angel, a king  
Lend an ear, lend a hand, lend an eye, or a wing  
Two swords cross like solar ice,  
Enemies gone in just a slice.  
  
One card, two cards, three cards, four  
Windows close and he opens the door  
Five cards, six cards, seven cards, eight  
The moon he loves, the memories he hates.  
  
Trouble comes, sweeping in  
He bows in greeting, then does a spin  
His tail he lashes, his arms spread wide  
He flutters his lashes, ready to guide.


End file.
